


arise my darling and come with me

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Memories, Post-Canon, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: When they are in her bed, he can’t help it if his mind wanders.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 22
Kudos: 147





	arise my darling and come with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arlome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlome/gifts).



> Happy birthday, my darling Arlome ❤️

When they are in her bed, he can’t help it if his mind wanders back to another time. Her sheets are as crisp as the tunics he wrapped himself in when he walked among them. Her eyes are the color of the Mediterranean, but deeper than the waters he would watch wash over his feet. And while her hair does not smell of figs, it doesn’t matter because it still smells like home. It still feels like a tangible place he can touch, even as he drips olive oil onto her back and rubs it in with careful fingers. 

The clock on her bedside table reads 5:24 and she is pressed up against him with her face tucked in his shoulder. Sunlight peeks around the edges of her curtains, but it isn’t enough to rouse her, not yet. Her alarm will go off soon and they will begin the routine he has come to enjoy as she gets herself and then her daughter ready for the day. But for now, he lets his mind wander in the dim room, fingers tucked just past the waistband of her sleep shorts. 

Outside, he can hear the gulls and the waves breaking over sand and stone. He can hear the bustle of the market setting up and the calls of the fishermen predicting the day’s catch. If he closes his eyes, they are there together, tangled in linen and each other and smelling of sweat and sin. Her lips are sticky with the juice of the figs he had woken her with. Perhaps they will stay here all day, learning the shape of each other again and again. Perhaps they will venture into the world, two lovers with the world at their fingertips. But the day will end the way it began, with the blue of her eyes and the light of her smile. 

The clock on her bedside table reads 5:30 and the alarm is blaring. She whines into his shoulder, and he chuckles. He presses a lingering kiss to her lips before he slips away to cook breakfast, where he will spread fig jam on fresh bread just to feed it to her. And for a moment, she will know what it is like to be there too.


End file.
